This invention relates to chip deflectors for circular saws and particularly to deflector that clips onto the hinging bolt of the saw table, is shaped to form a venturi airway in combination with the saw table is designed to facilitate a clear view of the cut line.
A number of guards and constructions have been disclosed to eliminate the problem of deflecting the sawdust generated by a rotating circular saw.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,796 to Batistelli discloses a semicircular channel shaped guard that mates with and is secured to guard of the blade and has an extension over the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,753 to Stumpf discloses an upper housing shielding an upper portion of the blade and a lower housing hingably attached to shield a lower portion and which retracts as the blade advances into the work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,255 to Lebreux discloses a device for deflecting air stream generated by the rotating blade including a lamina adjacent the side of the blade adapted to deflect the air through an aperture in the blade protector. A roof shaped member located in front of the aperture deflects the air downwardly against the surface being cut.
These devices are expensive to make, inconvenient to install and dismount, less effective in operation and are not compatible with the construction of saws that are presently on the market.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chip deflector that provides improved visibility in terms of more effective removal of kerf and a single part that is made of clear plastic, can be made in one piece by injection molding and snaps onto or off of the existing circular saw without requiring and modification of the saw.
This invention is directed toward a single molded clear (preferably) polycarbonate part which can be described as a single sheet having a number of bends which define sections of the deflector that deflects chips from flying up in the face of the user. The deflector mounts onto power hand saws having a lip on the edge of the saw table that permits xe2x80x9csnappingxe2x80x9d the deflector into engagement with the saw between a forward hinge bolt of the hood and the raised edge of the saw table.